Dancer
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Kaname had flown to Africa or more specific Senegal, the festivities were getting wilder and he saw something attractive.  "His hips moved back and forth, up and down. He had a beautiful smile on his lips as he danced." KxZ ONESHOT


**Dancer**

The day had been extremely hot and the cool night air was pleasant as it touched Kaname's warm skin. He sat around the fire among all the other citizens who had thrown a party with everything that belongs to it and just enjoyed each others' company. Kaname had flown to Africa or more specific Senegal. His company had expanded all over the earth the last two years and he was now on a trip to as many of his companies as possible. Kaname had decided that he wanted to control their quality. If there was something that had to be fixed he was going to make sure that it would get taken care of. So far everything had been okay and his employees had been executing their work perfectly. It was because of them that he actually could relax and sit down the last night before he had to go to the next country.

It must have been quite strange to see a proper clothed Asian man among the light clothed Africans. He stood out in the crowd and curious children had gathered around him but to his relief they walked away quickly. The music was a big part of the celebrations. Drums, bells and other instruments had been constantly playing since it all had begun. Kaname hadn't planned to attend to this from the start but the music had reached all the way to his little house that he stayed in during his visit, somehow he had felt that he should go to at least see the festivities. He had taken a seat in a comfortable chair. Kaname did the thing that he was most comfortable with when he had to deal with this many foreign people, he observed them. It had become a habit under all his years as a businessman. He liked to be in Africa since it was so different compared to the rest of the world. The people were happier and more personal even though it was the first time that they met. They didn't make a difference on unfamiliar faces and familiar. It was as if everyone was one big family. He liked it 'cause it made him feel welcome.

The festivities were getting wilder as the night was getting longer. It was when the music stopped as Kaname's gaze turned to a man who stood in front of the persons who played earlier. He couldn't deny that he liked what he saw. The boy had firm muscles and a small hip cloth was the only piece of clothing. The boy tied a scarf like thing around his hips who sounded as he moved. Kaname saw that the boy who also seemed to be Asian talked to the ones that had played earlier. The boy stretched his arms, legs and made sure that his neck was relaxed as well. Kaname watched every step, every breath and every move. The silver haired boy got into position and the music started. He moved slowly to the drums beat and increased the speed as the musicians started to drum faster. His hips moved back and forth, up and down. He had a beautiful smile on his lips as he danced. It was clear that he enjoyed it. Kaname was still looking at _only_ him. It was if the world around him had stopped just for a moment. Their eyes met for a second and the boy's smile grew bigger and the dance got fierce. His hips moved faster and the rest of his body followed. For awhile it looked as if the boy and the music was one. Kaname couldn't let go, it was if he had been taken under a spell.

The beauty in front of him danced towards his direction. The people watching cheered and clapped their hands. It didn't take long before the silver haired boy had danced his way to Kaname who sat almost paralyzed in his chair but he had a smirk on his lips. The boy danced in front of him and at this point Kaname would say that the dance had become somewhat _seductive_. Their eyes met again but this time they didn't look away. Their eyes were only set on each other. The boy's hips swayed and his whole body followed. The happy smile had been exchanged to a scornful grin. Kaname could see how the sweat trickled down on the toned abs on the stomach of the silver haired boy, he resisted the urge to lick his lips. This was just too tempting. The boy danced back to his old place and the music was going to its end. He made some nice moves and then the music stopped. Applauds came as a reward for the magnificent performance. Kaname applauded slowly with his eyes still attached at the young dancer. The boy put on some more clothes, only a tank top to be specific, before he started to walk towards Kaname. As he stopped in front of him he reached out his hand and said; "Zero." Kaname answered with a "Kuran Kaname." as he took the offered hand.

"Oh... So you are _that_ Kuran. The big shot that owns the company, huh?" Zero said as he sat down on the ground next to Kaname. The boy stared into the large fire who danced just as wild as he had.

"That was a performance I never seen before, you are a really good dancer." Kaname complimented and tried to ignore the "big shot" thing.

"Thanks! I have always enjoyed dancing and I feel more alive when I practice. It's fun here since you can almost dance in any way you like." Zero said as he drew his attention to the man sitting next to him. "The dances are a lot more challenging here compared to back at home." Kaname agreed. "Speaking of homes, how come you are here of all places in the world?" He continued. Zero turned his head and stared down into the ground instead. This was a subject that he rather avoided with people he knew, even the more reason to this man that he just met. He fiddled nervously with his fingers in the sand and let out a sigh. "I rather not talk about it." He managed to say after a couple of minutes of awkward silence. This on the other hand increased Kaname's interest. "It couldn't be that bad? I won't judge you or anything. I mean even if you ran away from home and ended up here so is that nothing to be ashamed for." Zero let the sand fall from his hand down to the ground, why was he even sitting here in the first place? "A couple of years ago, I followed my lover here a few times since he went down to help as a volunteer. I discovered the art of dancing while visiting the country. Since I wasn't done with my studies I had to travel back home without him." The boy stopped and wondered if this unfamiliar person even listened to his rambling. He still felt reluctant to open his heart but to his surprise a hand landed on his shoulder. "And then what happened?" Kaname asked, who actually had been drawn into this boy's story, he wanted to know what happened. What had occurred so that Zero had decided to move here? It wasn't a small decision to make, so he must have some good reason for it.

"One day I got a message from one of the elders. The letter wasn't long, in a matter of fact it only contained two sentences. _Kenji has passed away. I'm terribly sorry._ At that time I didn't knew how to react, I stopped going to school and started to isolate me from everyone. Eventually I was thrown out from my apartment. My life was in ruins." Zero brushed away Kaname's hand from his shoulder and stood up. "I decided that I was going to continue what he had started so I sold all my possessions and moved here. My dancing was one of the things that he loved so I started to dance seriously and here I am today." Kaname couldn't believe it but he was actually moved. To give up his whole life for someone that wasn't even alive was incredible. "When are you going back?" The boy asked. "Tomorrow, when the first flight takes off." Kaname answered still a little dazed by this young man's dedication. The men that had played the music earlier called for Zero and he answered in the native language. "Want to join me?" "I would rather see you dance, it's beautiful." Kaname said. "You don't know how and are too scared to try?" Zero teased. The older nodded and the boy went to dance what would be the last dance for this Asian stranger.


End file.
